


Cunabula

by saltorder



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltorder/pseuds/saltorder
Summary: 守护者摧毁了他们，但他们也会利用他来迎接未来。
Relationships: Fallen | Eliksni Captain/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Cunabula

他的头被按在干燥的尘土里，一个堕落者正坐在他的背上，一只手紧紧地压着他的后脑勺，而其他堕落者围着他，发出未知的兴奋叫喊。他必须独自面对接下来的痛苦——他的机灵必须远离他，跑得越远越好。他和机灵都懂得如何生存的道理。  
他的左手被炸断了，好几条软管从参差不齐的缺口伸出来，冷却液汨汨流出，有一部分甚至滑进了胸膛底下，限制冷却液流失的控制器不知道什么时候已经失效了。失去冷却液的EXO难以降温，很快，他就会被高热包围，所有元件都会因为过热而降低效能，甚至干脆直接失效。他可能会死，但他不担心这个，他只担心这场折磨要持续到什么时候。  
他杀了他们多少同胞？他转动眼球，扫过每一个堕落者的脸。他是一个刽子手，他无法回避这个事实。但是他们并不打算复仇——至少是那种血债血偿的复仇，他们想要侮辱他，他们想要把自己长久的仇恨扭曲后施加在他的身上——也许这能算是一种绝望的狂欢，他想。当他们找不到他的机灵的时候，他们彼此都明白了未来的发展。  
压着他的堕落者从他的身上爬了下来，他脚上的弯钩划破了他的衣服。另一个四条上肢的堕落者拉起他的左臂，弓着身子，让他在地上拖行。银白色的冷却液依旧被人造心脏一股一股的从断肢中泵出，沾上了堕落者的手臂，滴滴答答地掉了一路。他的头在地面上和碎石磕磕碰碰，金属外壳表面被划出了许多细小的痕迹。  
不知道转了几个方向之后，那个堕落者停了下来，把他甩进一个房间的角落。  
房间一片昏暗，但是比其他地方更加温暖。  
他在哪里？  
他隐隐约约感应到自己被许多堕落者包围了——不仅仅是那些紧随而来的堕落者们，还有更多，细微的，弱小的气息。他花了好一段时间才校准好眼球的焦距。当他能够清晰地看见房间内的景象的时候，极度的困惑不解和震撼占据了他的思维。  
洁白的卵被集中在一起，整整齐齐地分组码放着。卵壳上只有一层细细的灰尘，很明显被精心照料过。许许多多细小的呼吸声此起彼伏，那些是幼崽们熟睡时发出的声音——堕落者们的幼崽。这里是他们的孵育室。  
“——”  
所有成年的堕落者都围着他，窃窃私语。把他拖过来的那个四肢的堕落者一直盯着他，眯起的四只眼睛中，以太的光似乎一直在闪烁着。  
讨论似乎结束了。  
他看着那个堕落者从他的同伴手里接过一个工具，然后伏在他的身上。他会成为这个聚落的新的首领。  
“你不会死。”堕落者用着怪异的腔调一字一顿地说，把手上的工具的末端压在守护者暴露着的软管上，“伴侣灵魂。我们会，找到它，杀死它。”  
守护者因为绝望和炽热的疼痛而大声尖叫。断裂的开口在高温下软化，粘合，飘出一丝细长的黑烟。幼崽们因为噪音而骚动起来，但是没有人安抚他们，所有人都紧盯着他。  
“Cunabula.”  
堕落者扔掉手中的工具，用两只手抓住守护者的大腿，把它们往两边扯开，一只手划破他裆部的布料，藉此野蛮地寻找一个隐秘的侵入口。  
他拿着闪烁着电流的匕首紧贴着守护者大腿的曲线滑动，让布料在电流的作用下焦化，然后被利刃撕裂。他的目的当然不止如此。当透明的液体汇聚成一小滩水洼的时候，他满意地发出模糊的咕哝声。  
比人类更粗壮的手指只需要一根就能完成开拓的任务，然而堕落者并不打算在这里花费太多耐心。当他找到守护者隐藏起来的废液孔，他就着不断泄露出来的液体，不管不顾地捅了进去，然后又迅速挤进第二根手指。当他抽出手指的时候，一丝银白细线随着他的动作顺着透明的液体漂了出来。  
他撩开裆部的布料，把早已挺立的阴茎深深地埋进那个炽热和柔软得出乎意料的洞穴深处。他不自觉地捏紧EXO的大腿，发出嘶嘶的吸气声。  
守护者难以抑制自己的短促的尖叫，然后他的胸膛就像普通的人类一样因为啜泣而痉挛。被迫高速运转起来的处理器因为缺少冷却液而变得滚烫，他难以思考，但是传递着快感的电流却始终不懈地冲刷着他的处理器。  
堕落者握住他的阴茎上下滑动，陌生的粗糙皮肤粗暴地给他叠上一层新的刺激。守护者的下半身更湿了，粘液顺着交接处溢出，同样打湿了堕落者的大腿，但他也不在乎这个，他专注地操着破破烂烂的EXO，直到他射出来。  
守护者在堕落者的钳制之下不停地颤抖，坚实的大腿被双手分开至一个钝角，半勃的机械阴茎吐出白色的仿造精液，濡湿了整个柱身。堕落者的两条副肢紧紧地卡住他的腰部，稍稍抽出来之后又重重地撞进深处，向里面施与来自遥远星系的物种的精液。  
堕落者从过载的EXO身上抽离，青白色的浆液和透明的粘液因为缺少阻塞而从穴口涌出。他转头示意他的同伴，让他们继续下一场的侵犯。  
失准的眼球一片模糊，守护者只看得到堕落者的蓝紫色在他面前重叠摇晃。不知道有多少个雄性堕落者把他们的阴茎塞进他的废液孔，往里面射进青白色的精液，又多少次塞进他的口腔，把他的咀嚼模块弄得一塌糊涂。他也不知道有多少双雌性堕落者的手抚摸过他的胸膛，扯开他的衣服，撕裂他的腹部，玩弄他柔软的仿造内脏。疼痛和快感一刻不停地冲击着他陈旧的处理器。他不停地尖叫，发声器的声音里参杂了大量破碎的电流声。  
不知道过了多久，守护者隐隐约约感觉到堕落者们离开了他。他脑中一片空白，恐怖的高热和数据流已经把他逼到了崩溃的边缘。嘈杂的啼哭声围绕着他，但他已经无法对此作出感应了。  
他眯起四只眼睛，满意地看着他的成果。两个幼崽被放进了EXO被破开的胸膛，他们在机械的包围下渐渐停住哭声，沉沉睡去。  
下一代的爱尼斯基尼将会从他们的摇篮里获得对机械的热情与爱。


End file.
